


战后七日

by morisue



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue





	战后七日

手机铃响起时 Brad的眼皮跳了跳，猛的睁开眼坐了起来。  
午后的阳光直射在他脸上，他眯眼迷茫了一下，想起自己是在家里的沙发上睡着了，而不是在伊拉克的某个坑里。  
铃声持续不断的响着，“该死。”Brad低咒一声，伸长胳膊摸到了茶几上的手机。

“嗨，这儿要两个意大利面罐头，外加一本小~杂~志~”

“Oh shit！”Brad愠怒的骂道，“你这个白痴！”

Ray发出一串神烦的笑声：“我只是有点想念你给大家带来的惊喜罢了。”

“有屁快放，你这个衰鬼。”Brad重新倒回了沙发上。

“在接受了又一次‘英雄墙’的家族洗礼后我觉得应该关心一下你这个孤家寡人，”Ray装出一副委屈兮兮的口吻，“可你就这么跟我说话，心都碎了。”

Brad无奈的捏了捏眼角：“那不如你把电话挂了，我们都会好很多。”

“oh~Brad," Ray拖了个长音，“说实话你听起来真的不太好，出什么事了？”

“如果你刚刚睡着就被一阵要命的电话铃吵到头疼你的口气只会比我更差。”

“拜托，几天前你还是个能吃能睡，可以在暂停行军的当口顺利‘卸货’的iceman，怎么一回来就变成了ice queen？”

Brad没吭声。

“Brad?" Ray的声音终于正经起来。

”我刚才梦到在伊拉克……“Brad压低的声音有些犹豫，”我们击毙了几个武装人员，可把尸体翻过来一看，居然是美国上尉和Sixta的脸——“

Ray发出一阵爆笑。

“Ray！”Brad沮丧极了，“我在梦里还来不及骂娘就被你的电话惊醒了！你知道那一瞬间有多糟糕吗我以为我要上军事法庭了！”

Ray笑得噎住了：“嘿，其实也没那么糟啦，你知道的，营里讨厌他们的可不止你一个，要是别人知道你在梦里爆了他们的头，只会问你有多爽。”

“爽个屁。”Brad低声嘟噜着，”杀人爽个屁。”

“Brad？”Ray的声音轻柔起来，“你还好吗，兄弟？”

“Ray，”Brad抬起左臂挡住依旧刺眼的阳光，“在伊拉克的时候，杀人好像是和吃饭睡觉一样麻木的事，即使有那么多无辜的人死在我眼前，到了第二天，我也忘了。但是回到美国，再想起枪击爆炸或者尸体，只会让我……恶心。”

“如果我刚才醒来时看到的不是自家的墙纸而是战壕，我觉得我可能会崩溃的。”

听筒里一片寂静。

“Ray？嘿？你不会睡着了吧小混蛋！”Brad提高了嗓音。

那边传来一声不太自然的咳嗽，“我记得你公寓楼顶的阳台一般没什么人去吧。”

“嗯？话是没错，但这和我们刚才说的事有什么关系？”

“你可以上去再玩一次‘我是小小鸟我会飞高高’的游戏，然后你就会好很多。记得带上你的军官证，这样就算万一被看到你也可以说你是在进行特殊的训练。”

“去你的！我就知道不该跟你这个白眼狼废话！”

“等一下！别挂——！”

Brad将手指停在挂断键上：“给你十秒说人话的机会。”

“别这样嘛，没了通讯兵你可寸步难行啊亲爱的小队长。”话筒里居然传来一个湿哒哒的亲吻声，Brad翻了个白眼，忍住了挂断的冲动。

“五秒，在我吐之前。”

“好吧好吧，我其实在想也许我们可以搞个party，私下的，就叫几个人，找个地方钓鱼，或者去某个带劲的酒吧，裸奔派对听起来也不错吧？”Ray笑嘻嘻的，“还记得我对记者说了什么吗，让麦当劳和小表砸来拯救世界吧~！”

Brad苦笑：“Ray你真是——”

叮咚。门铃响了。

Brad站起身，Ray聒噪的声音还在喋喋不休的提出拉斯维加斯和公路旅行的选项，他放下手机问了一句：”谁？”

“快递。”

Brad拉开了门。

“双份披萨外卖，啤酒一打，你最亲爱的朋友一个。”Ray站在他面前，顶着一张笑烂了的脸，“请签收，Brad·天佑女王·Colbert 先生。”

Brad静默了两秒，突然飞起一脚。

Ray手忙脚乱的后退闪避蹲下丢东西再双手在头顶抓住了Brad的第二脚。

“喂，这是你家的待客之道吗。”Ray一脸贱笑的仰起头，嘴角弯弯的冲Brad乐。

Brad斜眼瞟着他，终于露出了当天第一个笑容：“你烦死了。”

 

END

 

“其实呢，我觉得，咱俩吃吃喝喝一下午，可能最容易治愈你苦闷的女王心。”

Ray重新提起食品袋，屁颠屁颠的走进屋，Brad一边关门一边说：“你要是再敢提那个词我就让你明天盖国旗。”

Ray回过头嘿嘿一乐，从口袋里摸出一张光盘。

“其实，我还带了一部小~电~影~。”

Brad眯起眼，“你又看上哪个小表砸了。”

“不是。”Ray坏笑，“还记得Lilley的独立小电影吗，他其实还剪了另外一个。”

“军营裸♂男合集www我来之前先看了两眼，说良心话你的屁股很翘嘛❤“

”……你还是今晚就盖国旗吧。”

 

真·END


End file.
